Sweet Shota Love
by hide.x
Summary: A tale of the life and adventures of two Nordic freshly fresh newlyweds -- Sweden and Finland!
1. Faint

_Note; Hi there. So, I don't even watch Hetalia aside from the ten seconds I did watch to hear Sweden's voice and consequently blow up over Finland's cute little shota voice, so don't kill me if they're not in character. I just like these two and Norway x Iceland so that's the only things I really pay attention to. You'd be a fool not to enjoy some boy love, however. :3 Sadly, the first chapter has none. Give me a while and enjoy. Also, much love to my bby, awfullybad, for the title name. 8D Because I fail at snazzy titles!  
_

"The preparations are nearly done!" Tino smiled happily and combed his fingers over some more of the papers on the table. The writing on those papers was dull and drab and incredibly boring! But who cared?! He was so happy; the short boy with the blonde hair could nearly burst in the joy.

While Finland was enraptured with the magical beauty of it all, his counterpart was hunched over the kitchen table sipping on a mug of hot coffee and dashing a T in one of the words to his crossword puzzle. The only form of communication he uttered was an 'hmph' to show he had actually acknowledged the boy's ramblings.

No, it wasn t like Berwald wasn't happy to finally make his bind to Tino legal... it was just that he wasn't much for wearing emotions on his sleeve like his lover did. He could only glance at the boy every now and then with his inquisitive green eyes, catching the boy's gleeful grin as he signed his name over and over again on more legal papers.

_Tino is just too cute_, he thought as he tried to refocus his attention onto the crossword puzzle at hand. But as he gazed at the little hints and the blank spaces, he blanked out himself. He was overtaken with images of what his sweet Finland would do once they were married. Surely he would want a big party and cake, and lots of icing and pretty flowers and candles. Berwald pondered what else the boy would run around doing on his own wedding day.  
"Probably throw the bouquet and then chase after it himself because it s so pretty.." he mumbled to himself nonchalantly.

Tino looked up from signing the date on one of the pages of the document and chuckled. "Huh? You say something, hei?"

Berwald gulped a steaming gulp of coffee and almost fell back in his chair. Hearing Finland's voice always did that to him. He gazed up at Finland and started sweating. "What? No.."

The boy shrugged merrily and took the opportunity of speaking to flit his lips around to form more words about the happy upcoming day. "Oh! I can't wait to get married. It'll be really nice, hei? You think we'll be happy forever and ever and ever, huh, Sweden?"

Berwald couldn't help but smile. And there was no way he could wipe that grin off his face when he looked at his lover nearly bouncing up and down in his seat with excitement. The questions were silly, of course, absolutely preposterous. "Of course we will. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT!!" Berwald blurted it out and regretted it a second later.

Not only had he just confessed the obvious feelings of his heart in one large, semi (alright, intensely)-shouted sentence, but he also said it so fast and blurred that Tino was staring at him with confusion on his cute shota face, unsure of what the man had even said. That was the dagger to Sweden's heart!

_Oh! I'm so stupid... I nearly (okay, I really really really) screamed it at him and mumbled my words.. and I just confessed that and he didn't even hear it properly!_

Obviously the man was now frowning. Why wouldn't he? To Tino and, perhaps, the rest of the world entire, hearing Berwald say those two sentences he had blurted out earlier wouldn't be much of a big deal. But to Sweden himself, he thought it was the biggest thing since sliced bread. He had just confessed some **_emotion_** to Finland. And the boy didn't even understand it! All of the trauma of screaming of affection went to waste!

Berwald gulped another steaming throat-full of coffee down and then leaned back in his chair, trying his best to stop himself from sweating and remaining red in the cheeks. Of course, what kind of dumb idea was it to drink hot coffee when you're trying not to sweat and remain red? He cleared his throat and grimaced.

"Anyway!" Tino chirped in, happy to change the subject a bit. "Next week will be really nice. I hear we'll have good weather for the day! I can't wait to be all pretty for you, Sweden. I love it lots! To... to..." The boy blushed slightly and batted his lashes before fixing up his hat. "To show off for you! I like when you look at me ... I can't explain it. The way is difficult to put into words!"

So, naturally, Finland failed to _not_ try to attempt explaining it anyway and in the process made Berwald all the more jittery and frightened of his feelings!

"It goes like this," the boy said seriously, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. He placed his hands to prop his chin up and he gazed quite intensely at the mumbling, sweating and whimpering Sweden across from him. "I must confess it's really embarrassing to have to say this. But we'll be married soon so it's not too silly to confide in your husband! Anyway~ what I was saying is I love it when you look at me with those angry green eyes. The way the light hits your glasses sometimes makes you look so mysterious~ and I catch you looking at me from the corner of your eye sometimes too... that's my favorite. Because you think I'm not paying attention or I don't see you... you're trying to be sneaky and I pretend to let you win. It's fun though, and I have to say that it--" Tino stopped there and leaned even further over the little blue table.

Sweden, on the other hand, was ready to lose his nerve entirely. Was it hot in there or was it just him? Or Finland? Finland was hot. Very hot, sexy... with his shota body... wait! Maybe Berwald was about to pass out for no reason whatsoever! The blonde man smiled weakly and then grimaced, felt his face scrambling for emotions and then was struck with panic as the boy moved closer and confided in him even more. The man was a mess, what could he say!?

"It turns me on," Finland whispered eagerly. "I mean, I wonder if you get happy in your pants when you look at me like that. I hope so! I hope so!" The seriousness flew away quickly as the boy leaned back in his seat and started bouncing again. He clapped his hands together and giggled. "Oh! I can't wait to talk to you lots about my sexual fantasies involving you and a tub of ice cream and candies! But I'll leave that for after we're married, hei? I don't want to tell you too much just yet! That would spoil the fun, hei?"

Sweden fell out of the seat, passed out in the next moment. His coffee splattered onto his serious business outfit minus the trenchcoat, and a dazed expression was left on his features as he slumped.

Tino leapt out from his chair and rushed to his lover's side in the next instance, frowning with tears in his eyes. "... I... I... I killed-- oh no! He got his suit all coffee stained! I'll have to wash this immediately!"


	2. Wedding Evening Woes?

_Note; I am happy so many people started watching this story. :3 It makes me happy! I hope I do them justice. Er. This chapter is kind of a tease. Because there is no.... well. You'll just have to read, 'kay? Just wait. I'm sure you will love the next chapter. Until then, enjoy this. Leave comments, enjoy and have a good day, hei? :3_

Berwald was an absolute nuisance when it came to things like this! He sat there on the edge of the bed with his fingers draped over the buttons of his own tuxedo. He was frowning to himself as he fumbled his fingers more than he ever had in his whole life. There was no way to describe the intense red plaguing his cheeks, no way to explain how hot he felt to the point of being faint. He was struggling with figuring out how to go about doing the task at hand and not losing his brain entirely in the sheer pleasure of it all. He had never done this before, after all! The sight before his vibrant green eyes was enough for him to just fall off the bed and lay in a pool of nose blood for the next twenty years if worse came to worse.

But we can't get to that yet. As Berwald sat there in his momentary frozen motion he recalled the day's events and that is what he dwelled upon in vivid detail for the next fifteen minutes because this chapter cannot have boy love just yet! We like to tease readers tremendously!

The day had started unlike any other. Berwald had gone through many days with a mundane groan to his expression, a mumble to his walk, a grunt to his sheer presence; today was nothing like that. Today was a mixture of nerves and bewilderment. Of course his precious Tino wanted a huge party and to turn this whole thing into a big event, but the taller man figured that it had to do with the boy wanting to show off for him. As he stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie, he had to smile to himself despite his nerves. The fact that the boy liked showing off for him left him feeling terribly pleased.

Finland was in a different room tightening up the last things he needed to. He twirled around in his pretty white dress in front of his own mirror and gazed dazzle-eyed into his reflection. He fixed up some of the flowers and ribbons adorning his hair and then twirled around again, happy to watch the dress flair out and follow his motions.

Well, duh! He felt like a princess because this was _his_ special day! There he stood, the most beautiful princess in the world for a day! He felt giddy as he walked out of the little room he was in to prance down the aisle. Waiting there was a very handsome (albeit very sweaty) Sweden gazing back at him with an emotion Finland had never really seen on the man's face before. And by the time the boy got up to his lover, they took each others hands and for the first time, just stared into each others eyes and smiled.

The rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch. They were happy during their little party, and Finland felt like queen of the land when he sat at the head of the table, raising a toast and boasting about how Sweden and he would have major fun relations later on in the evening. Of course, he masked his words with pretty syllables, cute giggles and with such vagueness that nobody would have understood anyway. Hell, Finland probably didn't even know what he was talking about but that was irrelevant.

They cut the cake in glee, Finland happily shoving his finger onto the icing and dragging it around to collect a nice amount on the appendage, followed by slowly licking it off with his tongue. Sweden was ready to pass out at that point.

They drank wine and Finland got all red in the nose, giggling even more than usual and pointing at random upholstery items to express his condolences to how pretty they were and _blah blah blah_. It was when the other countries began filing out when Sweden decided to be romantic and sweep his wife off his feet. A semi-drunk Finland cheered as he was lifted up into the man's strong arms and hoisted off to their night of romance.

The atmosphere in their large bedroom was very romantic. Earlier in the day Finland had requested that their room be prepped for major romance and ordered the works for it. That consisted of pretty scented candles spread out all over the room, nice silks draping the bed and chairs, red flower petals in the huge tub in the bathroom, and for the room to have a balcony to lead out to the moonlight. Of course, now that Tino was a little tipsy, Sweden was feeling a bit more awkward about the situation.

The tall man set the boy down on the big puffy bed and was going to resort to thinking his options out on the balcony but Tino had other plans. He wrapped his arms around Berwald's neck before the man could back away, and clung on tightly, nuzzling his face against his lover's.

"Mmh! Whatchu wanna do now?" Tino asked happily, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"You should rest," Berwald said flatly. "You drank too much."

Finland sat up slightly and pouted. "What? You can't say that! That's the wrong thing to say. You have to say 'Oh Tino, I am going to take you to a magical land full of sweet, delicious, and otherwise tooth-aching goodness. A.K.A have sex!' you know?"

Berwald pulled himself back and gulped. A strained expression appeared on his face as he looked down at his obviously inebriated wife. How could he possibly lose his virginity to Finland if the boy was drunk!? That would ruin the whole romantic moment, wouldn't it? Not only that but would it not be less meaningful than if the boy was fully aware of everything? The older nation frowned and tried pulling away again but Finland followed him, still latched onto his neck.

"Come on," Finland smiled. "Don't you want to? That's what newlyweds do!"

Berwald cleared his throat and then sighed. "IMMA VIRGIN, YOU KNOW?"

Oops. There he went shouting things and jumbling his words again. And this time it wasn't a clear-thinking Finland that greeted him with a blank yet confused stare, but a semi-drunken Finland greeting him with the same expression. The boy pouted, his eyes filled with tears, and he whispered, "You... you... you..."

Berwald was bracing for the worst. They had been married for only a few hours and already experiencing one of the worst fights to ever walk the earth if fights could walk, that is.

But what Berwald was ready to face never actually happened. Instead of hearing a screeching Tino crying over how upset he was to not get sex on his wedding night, he ended up hearing the boy squealing in delight, happy as a clam, smiling like never before. And he was squeezing Berwald tightly, nuzzling into him with such happiness; Sweden thought the boy was ready to burst for real.

"I love that!" Finland shouted. "You want to make it so special! **You** want it to be something memorable! That is the most beautiful thing I ever heard, hei! I am so happy~ that you want our first time together to be really super duper special. That is so romantic, Berwald~~~~~~"

Obviously Berwald was at a loss. The boy before him was happy that he had shouted at him? Well, clearly the relationship they shared would always take different turns and keep him on his heels. "It is...?" he asked sheepishly.

"Hei! Of course it is!" Finland chirped. "But answer me this! Will you.. will you~! Will you have intimate relations with me now or what?! Please, please?"


	3. Final Preparations and Takeoff

_Note; So I hope this helps with some cravings. Enjoy._

So that is what lead us to this point of Berwald trembling as he finally managed to take off his tuxedo jacket and set it aside. Finland had reassured him that the only thing he was drunk off of was his love for Sweden of course! And apparently that was all the taller man needed to feed his nerves to make it alright and finally take his precious wife on the never-ending road of bliss.

Finland was already lying down happily, enjoying how soft the puffy dress felt against the equally puffy bed covers. He admired the bounciness of the bed and tested it out a few times as Berwald went to work on unbuttoning some of his shirt's buttons. The younger boy smiled gleefully, riding off his drunkenness by humming to himself. He was only tipsy really! It wasn't like he was ready to pass out!

Sweden was busy gazing around the room like a frantic bafoon the entire time though. Any minute now he was waiting for something to just pop out and make him wake up from the dream. But this was no dream at all! He glanced to his hand and saw the glimmering golden ring sealed over his finger, showing that he was bound to his pretty little lover forever and ever and ever. That was more comfort that he needed to calm down a bit.

"Are you ready?" Tino asked softly. "I don't want to rush you!" He sat up and gently took Sweden's hands in his again, causing the man to grunt and look into the younger boy's eyes. For another moment and the second time today they sat there locked in place, gazing into each other's eyes. But Sweden wasn't smiling so much as he was anxious and nervous.

"Y-yes... I mean," he choked his embarrassment back and frowned. "Yes, I am. Don't worry about i-it."

Berwald went back to removing clothing. This time he focused his hands on Tino. He slowly undid the little corset laces in the back and then untied bows and ribbons that were not only adornments but also used to keep the dress up on his small frame. Tino gave a soft whisper of a moan when he realized his husband was removing his clothing. It was a highly erotic moment! This notion obviously made Berwald stop, cringe and then start sweating again.

"Relax," Finland said merrily once he was finally free of his dress and laying exposed to his lover save for the sheer underwear he wore, matching the stockings still left guarding his lean legs. He bent them at the knee and giggled at the expression he saw etched on Berwald's face.

The man was hovering above him on the bed. His pants were still on but his shirt had been removed by soft Tino shota-like hands. Now he felt overexposed and incredibly shy. But Tino edged him on in his soft voice and happy demeanor. Sweden just couldn't say no to that. But that didn't stop him from feeling like a fool. Finland was just too good for him! Oh the woe!

"Please?" Tino smiled again. "You're alright, hei? We'll be okay."

The boy was trying to calm Sweden down. Luckily it only took a few minutes before Berwald came to his senses, nodded, and finished removing his pants. All he had on now were his undies, and they were both teetering on just gazing at each other or ripping the rest of the others clothing off.

Sweden was determined to make the first move now. He rested his hands on either side of Finland's head and sat up a bit, staring down at his little lover and relishing how this new feeling washed over him like a wave. Directly underneath him was a sprawled out Finland, staring wide-eyed up to his lover with intense interest and desire. The look on Finland's face made Sweden blush. It was _Berwald_ who made Tino blush in return. It was _Berwald_ who made the boy writhe a bit and whisper a few soft words. And it was _Berwald_ who now found one hand reaching down to brush over Tino's laced undies.

Tino smiled happily and wiggled himself up to his lover, causing Sweden to gulp but not recoil entirely. Finally Sweden got the ball rolling a bit faster by tugging the boy's panties down. It only took about two seconds before Berwald almost fell over but Tino kept him propped up by holding him by the shoulders. "You're okay," the boy whispered sweetly.

So far so good, Berwald thought as he set the piece of clothing aside. But he could see that the boy was excited... and to his horror he saw that he was sporting excitement as well!

Berwald went into a panic but Tino soothed him again. "Here," the boy whispered again. "Lemme get this off, hei?"

Now, Tino wanted to keep his stockings on because he thought it would make him feel prettier. So he reached down and slipped Berwald's underwear off and gaped at his lover for a few moments. A blush crept onto Tino's face but he gazed away and giggled again.

Now they were both naked! And all they could do was look about the room Sweden in horror, Finland in embarrassment over how well-endowed his lover was. It became obvious that the boy had to instruct his lover lest the man just faint on a sheer whim.

"This way!" Tino chimed in happily. He grabbed Berwald's erection like it was positively normal to just grab your husband's erection out of nowhere. He raised himself a bit, bent his legs a bit more and then smiled as he tried leading the man close to his entrance. A thought occurred to him a moment later. "Oh! You have to put your fingers in it first! So it doesn't hurt when you put that big piece of artillery in~"

Berwald gulped and gazed down at what had become of his body. He was ready to strike Finland in a way he had never known before. But now he had to rethink it and use his fingers first. He wasted no time in lower his hand to Finland's soft flesh. He pushed one finger in sheepishly and resisted pulling it out when he heard Finland let out a long sigh.

"That's good," Tino replied. He knew Sweden would probably be upset with himself if the man thought it hurt Tino in any way whatsoever.

Once satisfied, Berwald slipped another finger in and moved them in a nice motion, stretching his lover out while earning a sing-song chorus of sighs and whimpers from the boy. The sound, much to Berwald's shock, was enticing and thrilling! He liked how Tino's voice sounded when he made noises like that! It was like a whole new world opening before his green eyes.

After all of the prep was done, Finland smiled up to his lover and nodded. "Now! Do it now, hei!?"

Obviously it was time to get down to business! Berwald took a large gulp of air and then positioned himself against the boy's entrance again. This time he nudged the head in and waited a moment, feeling Finland writhe a bit and let out a soft noise of acceptance. Once that was out of the way he braced himself and, taking another long breath, pressed in further. For the first time he felt himself inside of his little lover.

The two virgin souls melted together in a metaphorical mash of soup. Sweden loved how Finland's tight walls closed in from all sides around him, causing both men to experience things they had never felt before. They could have been lost in the world of euphoric intrigue for many a minute if Tino hadn't let out a quite cry that brought Berwald from his daze. He looked down into Tino's large eyes and smiled to the boy.

"This feels good, hn?" Berwald asked modestly. Even now he could not form the words properly or voice his true opinion on the subject. There was no way he would be having an intellectual conversation over the wonders of sex any time soon. Besides, sex was one of those subjects you can't explain properly no matter how experienced you are.

Tino nodded enthusiastically though an expression of absolute wonder remained etched on his cute features. Tino looked like a boy having just experienced magic for the first time; a little boy who found everything wonderful, pleasant and light. Berwald's massive erection was filling him up entirely. It caused any slight movement to hurt but for some reason it felt incredibly good at the same time.

"Hei, I like this..." the boy replied with a smile.

Berwald finally started his pace up. He went in and out softly and slowly at first, knowing that it would be the best way to start up by sheer intuition. After a while he increased his speed thrusting, his hips rocked back and forth casually while the chorus of beautiful moans from his lover showered him.

The tall man brought himself down on his little shota love and pressed his lips to the boy's lips perfectly to match them and kiss. They both enjoyed these intimate moments best, of course. Finland wrapped his arms around Sweden's neck to keep him close as they continued their love making. Sweden's pace never faltered but he gradually slowed again to hold off his release.

It was then that his hand joined Finland's hand in pleasuring the boy. Gently he took over what Tino had started a little while ago and continued running his long fingers over the length and tugging in the softest of motions. Tino was already wet and needy, some white substance now coating his entire erection as more burbled out.

"I... I can't hold it in.." the boy spoke quietly, sounded slightly regretful.

Berwald only smiled and huskily whispered into Tino's ear that it was alright and that he should come if he needed to. It seemed that was the only thing Finland needed to hear. He erupted into Berwald's hand in one long thrust. The warm substance washed over his hand and he quickly brought it to his lips to lick away.

Tino laid there transfixed as Berwald started going faster again with his thrusting, his hand found Tino's member again and this time simply rubbed his thumb over the head of it with enthusiasm. "I like this too.." Sweden huffed merrily. And before long he found himself teetering on the edge of sanity. It was at this point that he let loose and felt his first real orgasm ever.

It rocked his world after gripping him and refusing to let him go. The man was sweating and huffing intensely and his eyes were now shut tightly as he loomed over his precious Tino. He was holding himself up with his hands on either side of the boy's head again and his body was arched slightly at the waist. It felt like twenty minutes before either of them spoke a word.

It was Finland who broke the silence. "I like that," he flushed. "It feels nice. You make it nice, Sweden. You make it nice..."

Sweden pulled himself out of his lover and rolled over onto the side of the bed. Finland wrapped his arms and legs around Sweden lazily and nuzzled into the back of his neck in glee. "You liked it too, right? Hei? I bet it was loads of fun for you!" Apparently Finland was no longer out of breath and back to his perky self while Sweden remained quiet and subdued. He was bushed after all!

All Sweden could manage was a happy sort of grunt as he laid there listening to Finland babble on over how wonderful it was and gush over how great the feeling had been. Sweden was so tired... and yet he had felt a new hunger open up.

"We gonna do it again soon, hei?" Tino asked nonchalantly, still burying his face into Sweden's moist neck. "We gonna do it again now, huh? Can we do it again now?!"

Berwald blinked.


	4. Promises

_Note; Hey guys! I'm glad so many people enjoy this story so far. :3 Finally chapter four is up! I was suddenly struck with inspiration for the majority of this chapter tonight. I hope it isn't too terrible! I'm having a hard time figuring out how to word things nowadays so it might be a tad boring. _ gr..? But I thought 'twas cute and I had lots of adorable visuals in my head when thinking it up. Enjoy! Don't forget to comment and all. :3 _

Finland had finally given up his attempts to get Sweden to have a second round of sexual fun when they realized a plate full of fresh strawberries and warm chocolate lay out for them on a table by the dresser drawers. The boy paraded around naked while getting his sweet tooth fix for the second time that night. Berwald on the other hand was much happier just lounging in the bed until the hours started ticking away.

He guessed it was around one or two A.M when Tino finally settled down. The boy clung loosely to Berwald's taller frame, his arms and legs mangled all over his lover while forgoing the bed sheets and simply laying on top of the bed. Even if Berwald wanted to move he felt absolutely horrible in doing so. He didn't want to wake his little lover up after all.

Of course, somehow the man managed to untangle himself from the slumbering boy and stand up. With his green eyes he gazed down at the sleeping Tino and with a heavy feeling in his heart he truly felt like he understood love for the first time. Well, he knew he loved Tino for a long, long, long time! But this was almost an entirely different entity of love. It was a new way of feeling the emotion and it felt so different. New feelings were always intriguing, you know. Like a child learning things for the first time Sweden felt the intense feeling of curiosity. Never had the usually stone-cold and mundane man feel that he would so much as die for someone else. Never had he felt the need to dote upon another or to put someone else first. Not until now.

Tino Väinämöinen was the one for Sweden. Tino was the one who, even now as he slumbered under the large canopy of the four poster bed, looked like some sort of angel sent from the heavens above. He laid there like a radiant little beauty, mumbling happily into his pillow and moving a bit every so often. Tino looked so cute sprawled on the bed still very naked and very innocent.

Berwald needed time to think about all of these things however. He had just lost his virginity to the most wonderful person he had ever known, after all! He wasn't one of those scholarly thinkers but he did feel the need to think about all of the significance everything this evening had held. And time to think about what his future might hold with his sweet little wife.

The night air wasn't as cold as he originally thought it would be. Berwald had slipped out from the lofty bedroom after putting a towel on to cover his private parts (sadly the man wouldn't be parading around naked like his little comrade any time soon). Just like he had ordered the previous week, there was a nice little set of chairs and a table in between them on the balcony outside. The balcony overlooked a large koi pond a few feet below as well as the luxurious garden. Berwald figured having some tea out here with Tino in the morning was a good idea.

But for now Berwald sat back in one of the seats and stared up at the night sky. Oh, it was the most beautiful thing he had seen aside from the faces his lover made when they were making love. A blush appeared over his features as he stared at the sparkling diamonds high up in the blackish blue abyss. Finland had looked so amazingly beautiful to him, he could barely believe it.

Sweden gave a grunt and then started rubbing his chin in thought.

_The boy loves me... he would never have asked that of any other person. He truly does love me... I will never be able to tell him how much it means to me.._

Berwald had thought he would spend the rest of his days alone. Probably get swallowed up by some power-hungry country and be thrown off the map entirely. He thought that one day his mere existence would simply begin to evaporate. And yet the shining light that had always been in the back of his mind shone through to save him. The light was Finland; the country so near to him that they could have been lovers from the start. Maybe it was in those early times that he first took notice to his beautiful shota neighbor. Or maybe it was sheer dumb luck in the end. Who was he to say?

A sudden thought cloud appeared over his head and memories flooded back.

It was a beautiful country that huge country was. It was all big and wonderful with never ending skies filled with big gray clouds but bright blue all the same. The green foliage grew in such thick and pretty forests; it would surely have taken years to go from one end of the country to the other. Back then there were only a few clearings and no cities to be had. People slept in small huts and farms distances upon distances from each other.

In one of these little farms stood a very bored looking blonde boy of about eight, gazing gloomily over the stock of cows and pigs in the barn. The barn itself was lofty and large and the outside was painted a red color. The doors were opened wide to let in the somewhat warm air of late spring. Ah yes, the climate was different than others. Sometimes it would be very cool but other times it would be moderate and nice. Apparently it depended on whether it wanted to be cooperative or not.

Well, that boy had just finished collecting the eggs from the outside coop in a basket and had set it down to begin work on milking the cows. He squatted down with a huff and grabbed at the udders of the closest cow, and then he started work on milking it.

"You should try it a different way," a voice rang out, breaking the silence of the boy's monotonous milking.

The boy almost leapt ten feet. He stood up and wheeled around with fear. "W-who are you? This is my barn!"

The smaller voice gave a squeak and spoke out again. "I.... I am new here. B-but you can milk cows easier this way."

Just then a little boy of about four crept out from one of the empty barn stalls. This boy was quite interesting in appearance because he wore something akin to a light blue sailor outfit with a puffy white cap on his head. The older boy stared and blinked stupidly, unable to figure out how someone could have just wandered into his barn like that.

"H-hey... um, who are you then?"

The younger boy squatted down merrily, grabbed the udder of the cow and then started squeezing in a gentler way, releasing more milk with two times less of the effort. He stared up with a smile. "My name is Tino! I... am new. I'm a little scared because I have to be by myself for a long time.." Tino gave a slight pout and then turned his eyes back to the cow he was milking. "It's scary being alone. I don't like it much... b-being alone. It's scary at night too... what's your name, hei..?"

The older boy had been so taken aback by how cute this Tino boy had been and how sweet he sounded when he spoke of fears, he barely registered the question. So he sputtered his reply quickly, "I'm Berwald."

Two seconds later Berwald grimaced. He probably sounded like an idiot! Not to mention he was never very fond of his name. He stood there frowning, leaning from one booted foot to the other and back again. Berwald's gaze was left watching Tino use his Zen magic on a second cow, filling up the bucket in record time.

"Berwald," Tino smiled. Berwald was mortified. He thought the kid would start laughing at how stupid his name was or point and then run away. To his surprise the little Tino nodded merrily and giggled. "I like that name, hei. It sounds strong!"

Berwald gulped, "Y-you really think so?"

Tino nodded and finished up with the last cow. After that he stood up and patted the dirt from his pants. "Can you be my friend, Berwald? I don't have any friends... I a-always wanted a friend! I hear they are really kind and sweet, hei. Friends sound like candy... and I want lots of them one day! Just like I want candy! You can be my first friend ever! Will you, hei?"

The older boy stared down at Tino. He stood about a foot and half higher than the boy and that made him feel kind of good. He had never stood taller than others before, and it gave him this kind of happy feeling. It was like Tino had no choice but to look up to him from this stance. But he gaped and thought about it. "I don't have any friends.."

"But I can be your first friend too then! Please?" Tino gently took Berwald's hand in his own tiny one and smiled.

The warmth of Tino's hand was staggering. Berwald stood there in amazement, green eyes wide. "I... I..."

Tino squeezed the hand and smiled even wider. "We can do things together like play and take care of the chores. It's like we could be brothers!"

Berwald suddenly felt everything change. The feeling he had felt suddenly melted away and was replaced with an empty feeling. _Brothers?_ They could be like _brothers?_ But that wasn't what he wanted, was it? He didn't want Tino to be his _brother_.

There was no way he could stare down into Tino's wide eyes and deny him of anything though. The boy was cute in his little white cap and happy face. "If... If a brother is what you want me to be then.." Berwald looked at his hand being held. _Tino.._ "Then.. then yes. I will be your friend. I-I would love to be your friend.."

Tino cheered and then threw his arms around Berwald's neck. "I'm happy!"

The memory faded slowly. He could remember how nice it felt to have Tino swinging around from his neck cheering and giggling over how happy Berwald had made him feel. Tino just didn't know how important he had become to Berwald in that one minute alone. Thoughts that caused him to crinkle his eyebrows a bit and feel uneasy crossed his mind. What if, somehow or another, Finland and Sweden had never crossed paths at all? What if they never met or talked or... or..?

Sweden stood up and walked to the balcony railing to lean on it. It seemed silly to think about bad things like that now. "I will protect him forever. I promised to always be by his side and I will!" He slammed his fist into his hand and nodded. I will... I will always be by your side, Tino!" Now he started shouting into the once still nighttime air. "I will never leave you!"

Cue a powerful stance followed by sparkling green Berwald eyes. "Never shall you be lonely! And if you ever cry I will wipe the tears away! I love you with all my heart, you hear!? I LOVE YOU!"

Tino stepped out onto the balcony while rubbing his eyes and yawning. And yes, he was still jubilantly naked. "Hn... you said something, hei? It's late, late late," he yawned again. "Come to bed, hei."

Berwald's towel suddenly popped off out of nowhere.

Tino went from sleepy to wide awake. With a grin he ran over to the now frantic Berwald and clung onto him quite merrily. "Oh!? Why'd you do that? You want a second round now, huh? Want to do it out here? It will be really pretty under the stars! I like it out here because it's nice and not too cold but not too warm either. Hei, you like the stars? I think we should start now. Hei! We're both naked already, wanna huh?"

Berwald turned red and groaned.


	5. Among Stars

_Note; This next chapter is finally up! Don't forget to comment! 8D Tell me what you think of it. Ooh, yummy, Berwald~_

_

* * *

  
_

Tino smiled up at the stars. Since waking up from his happy nap it seemed that all traces of the liquor he had all but inhaled earlier in the evening had disappeared. Instead everything was replaced with his interest in how beautiful the sky was. "Wow," he smiled softly. "It's really pretty out here." For a moment Tino totally bypassed the scrambling-to-pick-up-his-towel Berwald and leaned his elbows down on the balcony rail. The boy was completely oblivious to his own nakedness.

Berwald on the other hand, was blushing wildly upon fixing his towel around his waist and stared at the boy and his blunt nakedness incredulously. Berwald stood up and leaned against Tino's back with a sigh. "Why are you standing out here naked?" The question came out a bit harsher than he had wanted it to sound.

Tino looked up again and leaned his head against Berwald's chest. He continued his sweet smile while gazing up. "I had a dream about us. It was really nice~ and then when I got up I heard you outside. So I came out, hei."

"But you're naked," Berwald gulped. Would he never get accustomed to having Tino prance around so freely? Would he never be able to be as open and easy-going as his lover? He decided to drop the whole subject, grunt, and then look up at the sky with a half smile. Maybe he'd be able to stop getting so touchy over these things that he couldn't control. He would get used to it in time, right? Besides, he didn't _have_ to be as open as Tino was. That was the beauty of relationships; even opposites will attract and stay together no matter what.

But Tino was right. The stars were beautiful tonight and only now did Berwald take true, true notice of it. The whole evening was looking much better now that the boy was nestled in his arms. Tino seemed to agree on this unspoken statement because he was happily twirling a strand of his blonde hair around a finger and giggling.

"I'll put a towel on if you want. I just wanted to come out here when I heard you were out here too.." the boy replied simply. It touched Berwald immensely that Tino had wanted to come out just to see what was up with him. Again these were things Berwald just would never be able to express in words at all. He wondered if Tino would understand if he tried to. It was the fear of not getting through to the love his life that caused him to be wary of trying in the first place.

"Really?" Sweden smiled softly. "You don't have to put a towel on, wife."

Tino turned red and looked away.  
_He called me wife like that. I like when he calls me 'wife'. I like it a lot, hei. A lot, a lot!_

"Hei! I like that!" Tino blurted out a moment later. He turned redder and nestled closer to Berwald with a huff. "I-I mean... I like when you call me 'wife' like that. That isn't silly, hei..? I used to get mad when you said that.. b-but in all honesty I really loved it back then too.."

Luckily Tino's blushing had diverted the boy's attention away because Berwald was suffering from the same torment he was; somewhere along the line he had changed from normal Nordic hue to tomato red blush. And of course the perspiration started! But Berwald calmed down as best he could and let out a slight chuckle. "It isn't silly at all. I will always call you that if you like, wife."

Tino squealed. "Yes! I'm happy!"

"How about we go back inside?" Berwald asked but Tino had turned around rather frightened so that his behind was against the balcony railing and his erection was poking his lover in the leg. For a moment Sweden seemed to be in limbo fighting his feelings and wondering what to do. He could heave his little Finland over his shoulder and just carry him off to bed. He could stand there in silence and look like some great Nordic statue for a few minutes until the spell wore off and Tino was back to normal. Or... or there was another option to be considered.

The tall man gazed at Tino's blushing face for what felt like hours on end. He inscribed the beautiful deep red hue spread out over the boy's cheek, up his nose and across the other cheek as well as the seductive way his now heavier breathing caused his lithe chest to rise and fall into his mind so that Berwald would be able to go back to this moment in the future and remember it in vivid detail. When he had satisfied his staring, Sweden moved slowly and sank to his knees, the towel still wrapped loosely around his waist. He grabbed a hold of Finland's hips which caused the boy to hiccup a gasp and shiver.

"How about I do this first, wife..?"

Finland reached into Sweden's short blonde hair and gripped it while his other hand rose meekly to his own mouth to try and stifle the impending moans that would follow. "Oooh... w-will you..? H-hei..."

Berwald had already begun the treatment on his little lover. Even though he had been virgin until a few hours ago, he knew what to do and how to do it. His fingers teased down Tino's length and then went to the underside of it to drag up. It caused a loud guttural whimper to escape the boy. That was the sign Berwald was looking for to begin the simple act. He gave the throbbing member some kisses and then consumed the tip with his mouth.

Now Berwald blinked because it didn t taste as awkward as he had expected! It was a pleasant surprise and it encouraged him to go on swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip and then up and down the shaft in succession. All of this caused Finland to react. The grip on the man's blonde hair tightened and his voice cracked a bit the more he whined and moaned. Pleasure took him quickly.

It didn't take nearly as long as Sweden thought it would. Maybe it was because he had such a great ability to hold in his orgasm for what he thought was a long time. But Finland was erratically thrusting his hips against his lover's mouth the next moment.

The hot fluid filled Sweden's mouth and he swallowed it quickly in one long gulp. Finland fell to his knees and sighed. "I..."

Berwald scooped Finland up and gave his forehead a soft peck as he brought him back to the bedroom to lay him in the bed. Tino smiled sleepily. "..I..."

"You don't have to talk," Berwald smiled and tucked the boy in. "You need rest though. You've been through enough tonight, alright, wife?" He watched Tino go red again. "Just sleep."

Tino wrapped his arms around Berwald and snuggled his face into the man's shoulder. And Berwald was left smiling quite pleased with himself and the way the night had turned out.

By the next morning Tino had woken up early and requested that he cook the breakfast to the staff. He had a piping hot plate of fresh scrambled eggs, an omelet, some bacon strips, half of a fruit, some grapes, a big pitcher of orange juice and two glasses as well all balanced on the tray he set down on the bed.

"Rise and shine, Berwald! I cooked us some breakfast, hei!" The boy chirped merrily, causing a cranky Sweden to crack an eye open. The smell flooded his senses next and pretty soon he sat up wide-eyed, looking at the scrumptious feast Tino had made all by himself and set out in front of him.

"You made all of this for me..? R-really?" Berwald looked up at Tino in disbelief and tried to hide a pink tinted blush from him. But Tino wrapped his arms around Berwald's neck and kissed his cheek, happily throwing himself onto the side of the bed that wasn't supporting the tray of delicious delights.

Tino chuckled, "Yes! Of course it is. I hope you like it, hei? Please try some and tell me what you think." He hung one arm around Berwald's neck while the other reached out to grab a fork. The smaller boy scooped some omelet, tomato and sauce onto the fork and then held it up to his lover's mouth enthusiastically. Even at this early hour of the morning (okay, it wasn't _that_ early but they did have a long night) Finland's sweet enthusiasm was quite refreshing.

The food was rather tempting so of course the larger man took the opportunity to garble it down. And the verdict?

...

It certainly tasted amazing! "Mhm..." he mumbled and swallowed. He looked at Tino and nodded. "That is good, wife. I like it a lot. You're an a-amazing cook." It seemed to him that Tino excelled at many things. There was so much pride in his eyes at that moment, they almost glistened with stars. He had married a star, that's what he did! He had always loved the brightest and most wonderful person in the entire galaxy and Tino had somehow found something in Berwald as well. Sweden was just so happy!

Finland looked ready to all-out explode. "OH! I m so happy you like it! That makes me so happy, Berwald! Really it does!" He commenced to kissing Berwald's cheek and then his lips because the man moved to force his lips hungrily upon his sweet shota lover's. Somehow, and he didn't know how exactly, Berwald managed to move the tray without spilling any of its contents at all. The tray landed somewhere on the night table at the side of the bed, leaving the bed entirely empty for them to sprawl out on.

Berwald had some ideas that were rather foreign to his usually tame mind. He pressed his lips against Tino's a bit more which caused the boy to whimper and pull away to breathe. When the boy got enough air he gazed up into Berwald's intensely green eyes and smiled sheepishly while blushing. "You... y-you want to..?"

But Berwald gently pushed Tino down onto the mattress face-up and lay down on top of his lover with a grunt. He pushed his lips against Finland's nipple and nibbled upon it in need. And then he answered rather huskily, "Yes."


	6. Runaways

_Note; I really, really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I had so much fun writing it. While some of it may be completely wrong and who knows what else, it is a fanfic after all... I just went with an idea and ran with it. Tell me what you think! Don't forget to comment. I'm so happy with this chapter really.. xD the flashbacks are way fun to write. Enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

"Do you remember the first time we ever met~?"

A grunt was the reply.

"Did you love me back then~?"

Another grunt though this time it took a few seconds after the question was asked to give such a reply.

"I was so happy you wanted to be my friend!" Tino squeezed Berwald in a tight hug and smushed his cheek against the other's in glee. "I never had a friend before! It was so nice that you wanted to.."

"You helped milked my cows. And you looked like you were so lost. Of course I wanted to be your friend." Berwald ruffled Tino's hair a bit and then leaned back on the large sofa of the luxury hotel suite. They still had another three days in this amazing place and Berwald wanted to make sure they both got their money's worth. Aside from the gourmet dining (though Berwald thought Tino's cooking surpassed the chef's here by far since it was made with love) there was the beautiful scenery and the calm atmosphere. They still had yet to play in the large luxurious bathroom with the flower petals and the large shower as well as large bathing tub. An idea sprouted in Berwald's head and he decided that before this day was through they would be venturing in there to get clean.

Tino was busy tracing ticklish patterns with his finger onto his lover's bare chest. He liked how strong Berwald seemed to be and he remembered quite vividly what he had said that day, so many, many years ago. "I said you had a strong name. That your name sounded strong..." he raised his violet eyes up to smile. "And you turned pink and got all scared. Were you really that shy back then, Berwald?"

The man thought for a moment, shifted position a bit and then turned pink. "Mmh... I guess it was because.. because nobody like you ever said anything like that to me before." He gulped. "Everyone would usually just make fun of my name and laugh at me. Especially over _there_."

"Ooh~" Tino snuggled up to Berwald again and rested his head on the man's shoulder. "It wasn't very fun living there. It was really scary. I hated it too. I was glad I had you though. You got me through that time in my life!" The boy blushed sweetly.

Berwald raised a brow, however. All this time, all of his life since knowing Finland, he thought that the boy had been his guiding light. Now, straight from the horse's mouth, he heard that the boy thought the same thing of him. There were no possible words to express the feeling that swelled inside of his chest. The feeling warmed him up like no other and almost gave the feeling he had when he plunged into his lover's body for the first time a run for its money. Of course Berwald was happy to hear all of this and grunted in reply. "I'm glad."

But Tino was smiling again and looking up into Sweden's green eyes. "Remember what happened after?" The boy seemed eager to tell the tale again so Berwald simply nodded the all-clear to let Tino begin.

And into the story he dove.

It was a few years after the young blonde boy had randomly showed up in Berwald's barn. Since then they had lived together in his formidable farm, helping each other tend to the livestock and grow as many crops as could thrive in the nice temperature climate. Through those months the ruler of the land declared that each farm be inspected for any sort of mishaps or problems. Luckily with such a vast country to oversee, nobody had ever gotten to Berwald and Tino's farm just yet. That is where the story begins here, you see; on the eve of turmoil.

The young Tino was happily tending to some potato stew.

"You'll want to add these in," Berwald said over the boy's shoulder. He still stood a head or two above the smaller boy and had no difficulty in hovering over his shoulder to keep an eye on both him and the food. Berwald handed Tino some herbs and explained that chopping it up and putting it in would add more flavor to the stew.

"Wow, Berwald, you know a lot about cooking and everything else!" The boy had certainly not lost his charm or enthusiasm since being taken in. Tino seemed to glow with affection for Berwald but every time Berwald tried so much as to express any sort of love in return, both shrank away from each other and turned nearly violet in hue.

Berwald simply smiled and watched as Tino chopped up the remaining herbs and tossed them into the pot. He helped Tino stir and then said that it was alright if the boy went off to set the table rather than hovering over the pot any longer.

Their house was modest, of course. Berwald had built it himself all of those years ago. He had done his best back then to build a nice home but being so young... it had been a difficult task to overcome. He added on a bit more once Tino arrived and constantly denied any help from the boy when it came to difficult, hard labor. There was no way Berwald wanted Tino to hurt himself on account of a house! It just showed how much he deeply enjoyed his company as well as cared for him. Tino seemed semi-oblivious to it back then and even to this day.

Tino heard Berwald sigh as he set up the two bowls and spoons. "We will have water, okay? It is healthy~" The boy chimed in and flittered off to the water jug in the corner. He was in the middle of dipping the first cup into the open jug when the three loud bangs on the door occurred. Being close to the door, Tino was frightened and dropped one cup into the jug while the other slipped from his hand and crashed to the floor.

Rather than worry about the door, Berwald took the pot off of the stove and set it down on the table to cool, and then rushed over to Tino's side to make sure the boy didn't touch the broken glass on the floor. Tino was shaking and mumbled an apology but Berwald told him it was alright. That was when another three loud bangs hit the door.

Berwald looked at it with a serious face that concerned Tino immensely.

"D-do you think it's t-them..?" The boy asked in a hushed tone but Berwald gently took the boy by the arm and held him close in front of him as he opened the door. Somehow it had started to rain and thunder without the two in the home knowing it was such horrid weather. Looking back on it now it was quite ironic and foreshadowing of what was to come. But in that moment it just seemed to add mysticism to the event; nobody ever came knocking on doors in this country. Homes were so far apart. It just had to be what they feared.

Standing in the door was a tall man with dark eyes and quite a maniacal grin on his face. Perched on his head was a little hat and cloaking his body from the wind and rain was a long trench coat of a brownish hue that was whipping around behind him.

"Oxenstierna residence," the man announced giddily. "You are under arrest for allowing a country shelter in your home when it was specifically stated in the contract that the country was to find his own way and become a country the _proper_ way." The man glared at Finland as he recited this. It was true that when Berwald first took Tino in, Tino was supposed to have gone off off to make his own path rather than following and living with that of another.

"Oh?" Berwald stated blandly. Tino looked up at him in that moment and saw how handsome he was. Berwald was almost an adult now. He seemed so much more adult that Tino ever would be, the boy thought. Tino enjoyed the feeling of Berwald's strong arms around his own body, shielding him and protecting him from the elements as well as this angry man who had showed up at their doorstep. The doorstep that Berwald had built all on his own...

The boy sank a bit and melted against the taller boy's body. It dawned upon him that he was weak and had always been weak. He had stumbled by chance upon Berwald's little farm. When they first met Tino had explained how frightened he was when he was alone and how he was supposed to be off on his own forever to make himself a true country by not depending on another so heavily. It all seemed surreal back then because he was already under control of another and had been ever since. How could he have become a proper country if he lived on the land of someone else? It had always made his head spin.

But in the here and the now he was faced with staring up at a man who seemed as insane as he was angry. The man held a parchment scroll and slapped it in his open palm in a tormenting sort of way.

"I was under the impression that one cannot truly become a country of themselves if they are already being forced into staying on a land that is not their own." Berwald stared blankly forward though he was glaring at the man in the corner of his eye. Tino saw this and snuggled closer to him. Berwald's arms tightened around the boy standing in front of him and nodded.

"When we first dumped that brat on our land it was because his former home had been taken over by the Danish empire. Now, if you would like to resist arrest.. well, that is one thing. But if you know what's good for you then perhaps you will rethink your 'good deed' of taking in the brat. Maybe dump him somewhere in the middle of the dense woods so he can go about his original task."

Berwald let out a chuckle. "We are imprisoned on your land regardless. What difference does it make if he lives with me or not? I don't see why the kingdom would _want_ him to _become_ a country when he might rebel once he does."

The man smirked. "It's high treason to keep a non-related same-gendered country in your home without a specific pardon from the great Denmark himself. You have ten minutes to pack up your little boyfriend's things and send him off on his way lest you suffer the consequences of being thrown in jail, the both of you!" The man snarled. "In separate jails of course!"

Tino shivered. Never had he been so frightened. There were so many thoughts flooding his head now! There was so much information that had just been dumped on him. He and Berwald?! High treason!? Boyfriend?!

Berwald smirked to counter the man's cockiness and simply nodded. "Very well. I shall help him pack immediately."

Tino had almost collapsed in that very moment. His pulse slowed down so much, he thought his knees would buckle. Berwald had just said he would help Tino back at once. Berwald was... going to let him go? Dump him like the sack of potatoes he had carried in earlier in the day when he first started on the stew? The boy was close to tears when the man chuckled and nodded his head, allowing Berwald to close the door.

Almost instantly Berwald shoved Tino to the far end of the home and started packing everything he could into the small boxes and cases he could find. "Don t cry," he whispered to Tino, as the boy shakily decided to help lighten Berwald's burden by helping.

Tino sniffled. "How could you do this..?"

Berwald shook his head. "We will escape out of the back door," he muttered casually, while stuffing some pots and pans into one box and some clothing in another. "We will have to run very far and very fast."

Tino's expression changed from absolute fear and sadness to confusion. Sweden was going to run away with Finland? They were going to escape this whole thing once and for all? _Together._

"Once we are out in the forest," Berwald pressed on in a hiss of a whisper, "we will have to be very quiet. It will still be thundering and lightning out but there may be troops standing guard nearer to us then we thought. We will have to go as far north as can be. There will be a small boat for us there and we will find new land... we will escape this place forever, Tino. Finally, we can be free!"

Tino was wide-eyed the rest of the night. The man outside had remained in the front of the home while the two escaped with the few boxes they could carry out of the secret back door. They crept out slowly and when a loud clap of thunder and lightning lit up the sky, they dashed as quickly as deer through the backyard and into the forest. They ran until early morning hours when the sun was just starting to light up the sky. The two took shelter in a small cavern that was carved out of a rock wall deep in the woods. Berwald guessed that nobody would find them there and that they were safe for the time being.

He commenced to explaining to Tino that the farm animals would be alright because the state would seize the home as well as the barn for themselves. The animals might not be getting the tender loving care that Tino had given them, but they would still be fed and tended to.

"I am so angry that... that they will have our home.." Tino scrunched his fist up and sighed. "It isn't f-fair.."

Berwald gently nudged Tino's shoulder and smiled weakly. "It will be alright. We are alive and well. And we will make a new life for ourselves together."

The boy poked a stick against the freshly caught fish they were cooking on a makeshift fire. If Berwald said they would be alright then he knew that they would be. For the first time in hours Tino felt incredibly safe. Gently Berwald took Tino's hand and guided it closer to the flame so the fish moved a bit more.

"That way it will char nicely on both sides," the older one said softly. In their closeness Berwald was overtaken by the desire to kiss Tino. To touch his lips with his own would be only the most wonderful thing in the entire world.

Tino noticed Berwald's face getting closer and he blushed. "O-oh.. I-I am really happy that you're my friend, Berwald. I don't know anyone who would ever give up their whole life to find a new one w-with me..."

The memory faded. Finland finished up his tale and smiled happily soon after.

"See?! I can't believe I didn't realize you loved me so much! You dropped everything and ran away with me because otherwise we wouldn't be able to be with each other ever again! Oh, Berwald~" Tino snuggled into Berwald's chest again and sighed. "You're the best husband ever in the whole entire world."


	7. Freedom

"But it was scary running away like that, wasn't it?" Tino asked, happily making the bed even though they had room servants who could have done it instead. After making it, he sat down on it in his big blue robe and curled up in a ball. "I was really scared but I was happy to have you there. You always make me feel safe, Berwald."

Berwald sat down on the bed and gently hugged the boy. He buried his face against Tino's hair and then sighed. "I loved you so deeply back then too. I wish I told you sooner, Tino..."

"It wouldn't have changed anything though!" Tino kissed Berwald's cheek serenely. "I would love you just as much now if you told me back then. I can't love you anymore than I already do, silly! But remember when we finally got to the boat? Remember how tired I was..?"

Berwald thought for a moment and then nodded. Of course he remembered that day because it has been a full week after their escape had begun.

The storms had subsided enough to make it less risky to stay outside of their little caverns and caves without catching colds. The two had taken the time to see how beautiful the scenery had been even though they were now both wanted men and basically escaped convicts in the land. It didn't seem to dismantle the happiness they felt that they were still together.

The two finally reached the seashore at the very northern part of the country. Just as Berwald had said, there were little boats all docked on the shore. They chose the biggest out of them all (which wasn't big at all really, it was nearly canoe-like) and loaded their cargo on. Tino was falling behind though, and this raised major concern for Berwald.

"Are you alright, Tino? Once in the boat we will have to paddle nonstop. And I have no idea how far it will be until we hit land again... will you be okay?" Berwald's voice echoed concern and it sounded somewhat out of place. He blushed as he helped Tino in.

The boy nodded but sighed soon after. "I-I'll be fine. I'm with you, after all. You will never let anything bad happen to me.."

It was such a long time in that rickety boat. Their escape was seamless and easy once they were out on the open sea however. Tino enjoyed the smell of the salty air and it seemed to rejuvenate his tired body. Berwald encouraged him by letting him look around for land while he solely worked on the rowing. But whenever the boy insisted that he help, Sweden gave in and would let him. It was during those times that he realized Finland could do what Berwald could do just as easily and twice as enthusiastically. He knew that his overprotective nature of the boy veiled him from knowing that Tino was truly not as fragile as a flower blossoming in the winter grass; he was strong enough to hold out on his own if need be.

During the nights they slept in shifts, though Berwald was usually awake when it was Finland's turn to row. He just couldn't stand the thought of what would happen if Tino accidentally fell into the water or something. Maybe there were sharks and big squid that kill men in there. And they would drag his beloved Tino to the depths forever! Then how could he live...?

Constantly tormented by stupid visions of vicious sea monsters appearing out of thin air, Berwald always seemed to be awake and quite on guard. It was mid afternoon. He couldn't remember how long they had been adrift but land was finally spotted. Tino was chirping and cheering over how happy he was that they finally found land.

They rowed to the shore and hopped out of the boat quite happily. The land seemed fruitful and green. Cold breezes were nipping at their exposed skin. All of this was taken into consideration when Berwald turned to Tino with an armful of boxes. "We'll need to find shelter. Or we will have to make some. You..." His green eyes shimmered for a moment. "You can help me build a home. You can help me build _our_ home."

Tino blushed as he lugged the rest of the boxes in his arms. "R-really..? I can't wait! Our own new home together... I'm so happy we escaped. We escaped, Berwald! We did it!"

Over the next few years the two became inseparable or so it seemed. They built a cozy home (Tino helped out immensely in the ground plans as well as building it; Berwald was as impressed as he was proud of his friend) and had made a peaceful life together. In the process Tino had managed to travel around the wide expanses of the land with Berwald close at his heels and found a new area that was no longer being held off by troops. So he declared the land Finland, stuck a nice flag in the soil to ensure that it was his, and then returned home with Berwald and started on a potato stew.

In that time Finland had gotten his own country but constantly stayed at he and Berwald s home on the border of Sweden and Finland. It took a while to coax the younger country to go off to the actual country he owned and spend time there but this consisted of Berwald taking leaves from his own Sweden as well.

To this day it went on that way; they spent the majority of the year together but would spend a week or two in their native lands... only to have the other come over a day or two later and spend the remaining time there, rinse and repeat.

So obviously it was difficult to ever see them truly apart from each other. At this, Tino grinned and snuggled closer to Berwald in the present.

"We're never apart, are we?" He kissed Berwald's cheek merrily. "We will never be apart, hei?"

Berwald grunted in reply and gently draped his arm around his lover. There was no way he would ever want to spend another moment away from Tino again; not after last night and all of the memories they had went back through today. Tino was his pride and joy and his one true soul mate. "How about we do something fun, huh?"

Tino perked up even more and nodded excitedly. "Yes!" He clapped his hands together. "What can we do?"

Before Tino could imagine what they could go off and do to have fun at this very moment, Berwald stood up and scooped his wife up and into the bathroom. "We can have fun in here and get nice and clean." He smiled down at the boy who was oogling at the bathroom --as if he hadn't seen the bathroom at all. But in actuality, Berwald did understand why Tino would be gawking around so much. Last night had been a blur of emotions... there had been no time to gawk around the bathroom of all places!

Inside of the large tub were the pink and red flower petals Tino had requested when he ordered the room a few days prior. Berwald turned the faucet to let the warm water flow out and fill the tub and then set Tino down. The tiled floor was cold and gave Tino a shock when he felt his bare feet touch it. But the gasp that followed was due to Sweden's fingers groping for Finland's robe.

"B-Berwald..?" Tino whimpered as the man pried the robe open to reveal his naked body. While waiting for the water to fill the tub, Berwald pushed Tino against the wall and started on nipping at the boy's neck and shoulder. "Uun... I like this.."

Of course Berwald liked hearing that! Especially when Tino said it in such a soft and whimpering little voice. They were both getting excited rather quickly and Berwald was first to notice Tino's erection poking him the leg. His own impressive member poked out from the rest of his body a moment later.

They both grumbled. Tino reached down and blushed heavily. "...O-oh, I should do something about this, hn.."

Berwald froze as he felt the shota-like hand enclose around his member. It suddenly throbbed harder and needier than normal and he had to hold back a loud groan. "You better do something about it, wife.." He grunted in reply, eying his lover keenly.

Their mouths pressed together once more to join in passionate kisses and moans. Somehow they moved from the wall and Tino stumbled backwards into the tub but didn't hurt himself. Thankfully the water was now high enough. Berwald followed the boy into the tub, pressing himself against the small body underneath him.

Tino whimpered and wrapped his dampened arms around Berwald's neck. The warm water mixed with the heat of their bodies and sweat made for an interesting feeling. While they both writhed around on each other and sloshed in the watery mix, Berwald reached down and traced his fingers against Tino's stomach and down his abdomen. The boy groaned again but moved to offer himself up to his lover with need.

"Berwald," Tino huffed, "I ne-need... I need you, p-please. H-hei..?"

The taller man wasted no time. Rather greedily he forced one finger under the water and into Finland's entrance just to hear the loud cry his wife produced. After a few minutes of teasing more fingers in and feeling himself go absolutely rock hard, he removed the digits and positioned himself above the boy. "This may hurt, wife.."

Tino huffed in reply, and in a cracked voice he assured Berwald that he was ready for it.

But what he wasn't really ready for was the total assault his husband unleashed. In one movement Berwald plunged his aching cock right up Tino's behind and lowered his lips down to gnaw upon one of the boy's nipples. His hands, on the other hand, were left to relentlessly stroke Tino's member which stuck out of the water rather noticeably.

"O-oh.. nn, Berwald.." Tino was finding it difficult to breathe as he was being tormented so wonderfully. His face turned bright red and he had to squeeze his eyes tightly together because if he actually looked down at what Berwald was doing to him, he might just faint altogether. It enhanced each and every feeling the man was putting him through as well. Every plunge Berwald made into his body recoiled up to his throat. Each stroke he made with his hands over Tino's quivering member sent another stock of shudders throughout his frame.

Of course Berwald was enjoying it immensely. "Say it again," he groaned as he eyed Tino's helplessly dependent state. "Say my name again.. wife, say it again.."

Tino's orgasm was quick and swift. He shot out onto Berwald's stomach and into the water. His body felt like it was riding one huge heated wave. His violet eyes opened and he gazed up at Berwald who was still slamming hard and lapping water against the tub's sides.

It didn't take long for Berwald to finish up. He came hard and fast into his lover, flooded the boy's body and then pulled out with another huff. Tino pulled Berwald down with his arms still wrapped around the man and nuzzled up against his husband. Tino flushed, "I like the married life, hei~!"


	8. Of Stars and Chocolate

_Note; Do enjoy this chapter. Lack of inspiration. Eh. Thanks for the comments.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

The day went by quickly after their fun in the tub. Tino requested that they go down to the ground level and spend some time in the pretty garden of the luxury hotel and Berwald obliged happily draped in one of the complimentary robes.

"Oh wow, it's really pretty out here, isn't it?" Tino smiled and let his arm around Berwald's break away as he puttered off to the koi pond. The boy squatted down with his big white robe hanging from his arms and reached down to dip his fingers in the cool water. "These fish are pretty!"

In the pond were the obvious fish consisting of different colored koi. There was a rather pretty golden one with white speckles that caught Finland's eye the most. He watched it glide around in the water, hide behind some green kelp and weeds, then reemerge and swim close to his fingertips.

Berwald walked over to Tino's side and gazed down at the fish in the pond. Reflected in the water were not only their reflections but also the dimming night sky. There were already stars peeking out from behind the clouds and reflecting down in the shimmery water. Tino smiled down at their reflections before gazing his eyes back up to his husband.

"We should wish on stars, Berwald! But we've already missed the first star of the night.." Tino stood up and clasped his hand to his heart in glee. "Maybe tomorrow night..."

Sweden gently set his hand on Finland's shoulder and chuckled. Wishing on stars was such a childish idea. But looking into his lover's wide purple eyes made it seem not so silly after all. The boy believed in such silly things after all. While he didn't want to do it just to humor him, Berwald thought that wishing on a star wouldn't be so bad after all, and grunted a response. "Maybe your wish will come true even if it isn't on the first star?"

The boy looked like he was thinking this idea over long and hard before he blushed. "What would you wish for, Berwald..?"

He grunted and then grumbled. "Er... well, I would wish for.." Health? Prosperity? No insanity when it came to world meetings? Fat chance on that last one. "I can't tell you that or else it won't come true, wife."

Tino blushed harder. "O-Oh.. I'll change my wish a little so it can come true but I'd wish to be happy with you forever! I want to always be with you, Berwald!"

Berwald didn't see why Tino would wish for that. It was plainly obvious to the taller Nordic that this wish was already coming true. And no doubt at all that it would hold up forever. Why not wish for something that he knew he wouldn't be able to get so easily instead? Berwald wanted to ask but thought it would break Tino's heart to tell him that his wish was silly because it was already happening.

Finland gently wrapped his arms around Sweden's large body and snuggled his cheek against the man's chest. "I love you the most, Berwald. I am happy I married you~"

"Me too, wife. Me too." Gently Berwald patted Finland's head and wrapped an arm back around his little lover. Oh, Berwald just loved how perfect Tino nestled into his arms. He loved how well their bodies matched when Tino wanted a hug. He also loved how perfectly in sync they were when they were making love whether it be in a bathtub, on the balcony or in bed. Thinking of things like sex in front of Tino while holding the boy caused for some embarrassment. A red stain fell over his cheeks and he had to grumble and grunt a bit to try and calm down.

Tino was oblivious to it because he was too busy snuggling against Berwald's warm chest. Oh that chest! It was so warm and cozy to nestle in there. The boy never knew how wonderful it was to cuddle someone like this until now. This was what love was after all. Tino was happy to be here, happy to be snuggling his lover, and very happy to gaze up and look at the sky above.

"Oh, wow. It's so pretty out tonight.." Tino sighed.

Sweden raised his eyes back up to the sky and nodded slowly. "I love you, wife," he replied once more, gently running his fingers against Finland's cheek that wasn't pressed close to his chest. The boy shuddered a little at the touch. Berwald knew that that was a tell-tale sign that he was getting anxious. "What is it..?"

Tino turned red and pulled away. He put a good foot of distance between the two of them as he stared at Berwald through wide eyes. "My wish is already coming true! I've never been so in love before, Berwald! A-and.. and it's really happening! And when you touched my cheek.." More red swallowed his face. "I can't contain how happy I a-am."

Of course Berwald had the magic touch! Before Tino could get another word in, the taller man scooped Tino's small body up and heaved him up to their room. "Wait!" Tino shouted once he was placed down gently on the bed. "This is our last night here! I want it to be extra sp-special!" The boy shot out of bed and ran to the kitchen area, leaving Berwald virtually in his dust, sporting a throbbing erection and half-sitting half-kneeling on the bed to wait.

The man grunted happily that he was going to be able to sex his wife up again so soon but also wondered what said wife had planned. Their last night in this luxury suite... but certainly not their last night of bliss! Still, the situation called for some fun. And luckily Finland emerged from the kitchen with a clear bowl of rich, creamy brown chocolate.

"I warmed this up on the stove for a quick moment. It's nice and warm!" The boy smiled childishly, prancing in and setting the bowl down upon the bed with a tray of strawberries. "They had the strawberries I requested too! Here, have some!"

Tempting lips opened wide as he popped a dipped-chocolate strawberry into his mouth. It was juicy and delicious mixed with that warm sensation of freshly melted chocolate. However scrumptious it was, Berwald was lost in simply watching his little lover eat it so seductively. Tino didn't even realize he was being gawked at until he opened his eyes from the chocolate ecstasy and blushed.

"W-well.. h-here, let me feed it to you instead.." the boy smiled. Gently he picked a nice juicy strawberry and dipped it into the warm blend. He cupped his hand underneath to make sure no chocolate got on the bed and then held it up to Berwald with another sweet smile. "Open up!"

"Oh, Tino.." Berwald couldn't hold back the moan that escaped. He enjoyed the food and lost himself in the feeling of bliss. That escalated to pushing Tino down on the bed and opening the front of his robe to bathe his lover's exposed flesh in tender kisses. He could barely hear the whimpers Tino was giving him. But when he opened his eyes, all senses rushed over him like a wave. "Everything.." Berwald pressed his lips to Tino's belly button and then moved an inch further down, resting his chin against the flesh and gazing forward. "..everything.. you are everything I need. And I can't resist you, wife."

The way Berwald said that made Tino's skin crawl with desire. Already he was feeling light-headed from the pleasure he knew would come soon enough. Berwald speaking such things made him feel even more helpless in devotion and he smiled lazily and in an embarrassed expression as he let his fingers rest in the man's hair. "I.. I l-like when you say that to me.."

"But it's true," Berwald sat up slightly, hovering himself over his lover and staring deeply down into the boy's sweet expression. "And it'll always be true." To this, he moved to scoop up the bowl of melted chocolate. With a playful grin he eyed Tino as he swirled his finger into the warm blend of delight. "Just relax. This will make me happy."

Finland would obvious relax if Berwald said to. Hell, Finland would have jumped off a bridge into frigid waters if Berwald told him to. Then again, he figured Berwald would do the same if Tino had requested it. So now that the mutual love was established, Tino did as he was told but shivered as the warm chocolate-coated finger dripped its goodness all over his belly and down his inner thighs. He gasped when he felt Sweden's coated fingers drip more of the substance onto his member, which twitched to life even more so than before. "Ooh.."

The feeling was one he couldn't explain if he was asked. And once Berwald had coated his lower region in the chocolate, the tall man went to work in leaning down and licking it up in the slowest, most sensual manner. Tino's fingers found their way into the man's hair again, strangling and tangling into the short blonde hairs, messing them up as he whimpered and moved. He liked how Berwald had zeroed in on what he had originally intended for the chocolate to be used for. Maybe it was all of those years spent together that brought them so close and linked their minds. Or maybe it was dumb luck. Or major hormones that had caused them to act the way they did? Oh! Tino didn't mind!

Delicious, sweet deliciousness. Berwald ran his tongue over Tino's erect member and savored the sweet flavor of chocolate. He worked hard on keeping his little lover content. Obviously he was doing a good job or else Tino would not have been moaning so loudly! Driven by the happy moans, he continued.

It didn't take long for Tino to release. When Berwald was finished lapping up all that had escaped his lips, he smiled and sat up to gaze back down on his lover. He liked this. He liked being able to look down upon that beautiful face contorted with the left over of his orgasm. That vision would never get old nor would he ever get tired of it. In a matter of moments he opened his own robe enough to let his manhood out to find Tino's entrance. He prodded gently. With tension increasing, he pressed himself in after long preparations.

A soft cry fell from Tino's lips but he hooked his legs around Berwald's waist and allowed for more easy access. The taller man wasted little time and got to work. And after a long round of it, he collapsed beside his sweet little lover and huffed into his hair. Tainted with sweat and unable to catch his breath, Tino simply smiled. He was all blotchy and red with the aftermath of their sexual venture but Berwald thought he was the most adorable thing even now.

His manly fingers brushed against the tender flesh and then up to Tino's hair to stroke the strands as gently as he could.

"It's funny.." Tino piped in quietly and exhaustedly. "We lived together for so long and never did this before... life has gotten better now.."

Berwald cocked his head slightly. He hadn't even thought of that until now. Yes, they had lived together for so long and Berwald had never thought to try and even ask Tino about doing such things. He just knew that Tino would reject him. Now it seemed that they were making up for all of that time lost. And it still held special meaning. "I guess you're right. I didn't think of it like that.." He shrugged but a smile plagued his face. "It has gotten better, wife. It has."


End file.
